


Helping My Roomate

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was true, Sam’s roommate, Pietro has a huge crush on Bucky’s roommate, Clint. And Sam and Bucky has been trying to get both of them to date, for like months now, but so far all they ever got was both boys barely looked at each other, according to Pietro, he was too shy for to look at Clint. But in reality, Clint and Pietro started dating 2 weeks ago, so they decided to match make their roommates instead.





	Helping My Roomate

Sam sighs as he dumps his school bag on the couch, he was tired with the week, and he can’t wait for the weekend to start, he was supposed to meet Bucky, since they were planning to bring their roommates together.

It was true, Sam’s roommate, Pietro has a huge crush on Bucky’s roommate, Clint. And Sam and Bucky has been trying to get both of them to date, for like months now, but so far all they ever got was both boys barely looked at each other, according to Pietro, he was too shy for to look at Clint. But in reality, Clint and Pietro started dating 2 weeks ago, so they decided to match make their roommates instead.

So this week they were planning to catch a movie together, all 4 of them, but well Clint and Pietro has other plans, they know Sam loved watching a horror movie, while Bucky who looked like he could kill, was actually afraid of horror movies, since it was Clint who was in charge of buying the tickets, so he decided to get 2 tickets to Aladdin because Pietro was a sucker for musical, while another 2 tickets to Annabelle. And in luck it was Natasha working at the ticketing booth, she helped them make the switch, knowing how much Bucky likes Sam too.

So as Clint hands them the fake tickets, saying they will go to the toilet first, so Sam and Bucky would go and save their seat. They watched as both of them when into the theatre, then they head off to theirs. Bucky and Sam got comfortable in their seat, they sat there for 10 minutes, then the movie starts playing, and Clint and Pietro hasn’t come in yet.

“Hey, Sam. Where are the boys?” Bucky asked as he nudges Sam.

“Most probably getting their popcorn? I don’t know, come on Bucks, the movie is starting.” Sam said as he smiles to Bucky. Bucky blush slightly.  
  
Bucky groans when he saw the title, he needed to escape, the last time he watched a horror movie, Steve had to sleep in his bed and held him close, because he was scared that pennywise the clown would take him away.

“Hey you okay Bucks?” Sam asked him, as Bucky look absolutely nervous in his chair.

“Well I’m not a big fan of horror movie.” Bucky whispered.

“You want to get out of here?” Sam asked him.

“Nah you wanted to watch this badly, so maybe i would stay.” Bucky said.

“Hey you sure? I don’t mind really, i could watch it next time.” Sam reassures him as he grabs Bucky’s hand.

“No. I’m good. What could possibly go wrong right? It’s just a doll.” Bucky said.

“Alright, I’m here okay, if you get scared, hold my hand.” Sam reassures him. Bucky nods at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m your strong man that will take care of you.” Sam said as he held Bucky’s hands, Bucky smiles at him.

The whole movie was exhausting for Bucky, they were too many jump scares, and he swore he screamed a few times, there were moments he hid his face behind Sam’s shoulders, there were times he squeezed Sam’s hands too tight, and when the movie ended, Bucky was still holding onto Sam’s hands, Sam just chuckles and intertwined their fingers together.

“Hey, since you survived that movie, let me treat you to dinner alright, I’ll text the boys to meet us later.” Sam said as he smiles to Bucky. Bucky just nods, he was too tired to talk.

They had a simple dinner at Taco Bell before heading back to their dorm, Clint and Pietro bailed on them and actually went to the arcade instead of dinner, the car ride back home was quiet as Bucky was still scared about the movie but he did smile at Sam once in awhile.

As they said goodbyes and part ways at the corridor, Bucky was nervous to be alone in his dorm but he was afraid to tell Sam, so he braves himself and went back, he took a shower and head to bed, he couldn’t sleep well, the nightmares started, and he woke up, covered in sweat and tears, he felt like he was 10 again, when he watched IT, and he felt like Pennywise was going to eat him. He was having a panic attack. He grabs his phone and dial whoever number he could, he thought it was Steve.

“Steve! Pennywise is coming for me. You gotta help me!” Bucky said, the moment he heard the person answered.

He couldn’t make out what the person said, but he kept rambling about it, his breathing was uneven, and he was talking nonsense, he was sobbing and he was overwhelmed with his feelings, he sat on his bed, with the phone in his hands, he can’t remember anything, the next thing he knew, his bedroom door swings open, Sam was there, clearly out of breath, in just his sweatpants, he must have ran from his dorm to Bucky’s. Sam walks up to the bed, he sat next to Bucky, pulls him into his arms.

“Hey Baby, breathe alright. Come on look at me, follow me and breathe, everything gonna be fine.” Sam said as he rubs Bucky’s back.

“Everything’s gonna be alright, trust me. Breathe alright. It was just a dream, I’m here now with you.” Sam coaxed him, patting his messy hair.

“I love you, and you just have to breathe, it will be alright.” Sam said as he kissed Bucky’s forehead. As Bucky slowly calms down in his arms, his body soften and relaxed in Sam’s embrace. They sat there for 30 minutes.

“Thank you.” Bucky whispered, not wanting to break the calmness between them.

“I told you baby, I’m here for you. No matter what happens alright, I’m always here for you, my dear.” Sam said as he rubs Bucky’s back.

“I feel pathetic honestly, I’m a football player and yet i get nightmares after watching horror movies.” Bucky sighs, as he pulls away from Sam, he looks down at his fingers, feeling embarrassed.

“Hey hey look at me, don’t be embarrassed, others too get nightmares and panic attacks, it’s okay really.” Sam reassures him.

“But look at me, I’m all muscular and i get nightmares about clowns, no wonder no ones wants me, I’m pathetic.” Bucky said, as he looks at Sam.

“Who says nobody wants you. I want you, everyday of my god damn life, you’re not pathetic, you’re special, and i like this vulnerable side of you, whenever you feel down or uncomfortable, I’m here for you, so i can protect you no matter what. Pennywise could kiss my gay black ass goodbye, because I’m gonna be here and protecting you.” Sam said as he cups Bucky’s face.

“Why would you want to protect me?” Bucky pouts.

“Because I’m in love with you, you dumbass.” Sam said as he grins at Bucky, while still cupping his face.

“Then kiss me like you meant it.” Bucky said softly, Sam grins then leans down and kisses Bucky’s soft lips. As they pulls apart, resting their forehead against each other.

“Well the fuck finally!” Clint said as he stood by Bucky’s room door, with his arms around Pietro’s waist, kissing his cheeks.

“Come on now babe, can’t you see Bucky is suffering here. Play nice will you.” Pietro said as he slaps Clint’s chest.

“Wait! What the hell! It’s fucking 2 am and you guys just got home? What the fuck!” Bucky said as he pushed Sam away and looks at the other two boys.

“Well ain’t my fault that Clint wanted to make out on the rooftop.” Pietro said as he shrugs his shoulders.

“What the fuck! You guys are already dating now!” Sam said as he got up from the bed, looking at them, with his hands around his hips.

“Yeah for 2 weeks now.” Clint said.

“And you never bother to tell me at all? Aren’t i your roommate?” Bucky asked him as he crossed his arms around his chest.

“Actually i did, i just that you were fussing about your crush on Sam, that you didn’t hear what i said. Also me and Pi decided that you know, you both work so hard to get the both of us together, that you both honestly deserve each other.” Clint said as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Fuck! How stupid can i be?” Bucky sighs as he hangs his head low.

“Well lucky you, you’re my stupid.” Sam said as he puts his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, squeezing it lightly.

“Thanks.” Bucky scoffs as he nudged Sam’s ribs.

“Well you know, if i were to say, tell me to do something stupid, then i can point to you, cos I’m gonna do Stupid.” Sam teased him.

“Nah I’m not gonna date you already.” Bucky said as he push Sam away.

“Don’t give me that shit, i know you love me.” Sam said as he pulls Bucky closer.

“Enough of this cheesy shit guys, we’re going to bed, keep it down on your side.” Pietro said as they walk away.

“Go back to your dorm, Pi!” Bucky said.

“Tell your boyfriend to get back to his then!” Clint shouted back.

All four boys starts to laugh, each couple went back to their room and fall asleep, they had another long day ahead.


End file.
